warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cole Dunbar
‘’’Cole Dunbar’’’ is among the newest members of Tango Squadron. Coming from the heavily wooded and mountainous world of Icno IV, Cole serves the dubious honor of being the first member of the Dunbar clan to go off world for any reason. Serving in the Icno Irregulars before becoming disillusioned with the general war effort, Cole was transferred to Tango Squadron after being convicted of killing two Imperial colonels, a Imperial commissar and four captains after his squad was left to die in an Ork attack. Cole was transferred to the 5th Penal Legion soon after. Biography Early Life Cole Dunbar was born in the heavily wooded and mountainous world of Icno IV. The oldest of two brothers and one sister, Cole grew up in relative peace. Icno was too small and didn’t have any notable resources to be fought over by anybody, but, the people of Icno IV had to deal with the various beasts of the planet. Having to have a rifle even when he went out for a short walk, Cole quickly grew into an expert marksman like most of the inhabits of the planets. One day, an Imperial officer came to collect Icno IV’s tithe. The planet raised a regiment of Icno Irregulars, famed through the galaxy for there sleath and marksmen ship skills, and Cole was sent out with them. Saying goodbye to his family one last time, Cole was sent off into a world that he never dreamed of. With the Irregulars Cole, taken from his sleepy forest world of Icno IV, was plunged head first into the war on Armageddon. The Irregulars were dropped into Armageddon’s forests, somewhere that the Imperium hoped that they would be of some use due to there background in the woods. And for a while, they were right. Using there skills they learned on there home world hunting, the Irregulars set up numerous ambushes for the Orks; often tying up forces twice there size. However, a key exponent in all of these battles was the fact they had air-support ready to go if things got too hot (Which often did). On another LRRP mission, Cole and his squad ambushed an Ork mob heading towards a local Catachan camp. Both the Irregulars and Catachans held off the ever increasing Ork’s, all while the Irregulars were trying to call in an air strike. As it happened, most of the fighter bombers were supporting a Space Marine advance at the time and where unavaible. For the next day and a half, the dwindling Catachans and Icno Irregulars held off the Orks the best they could. Running low on ammo for there various Sniper Rifles, the irregulars called in an airstrike once again. This time, there faith was rewarded with two planes ready to drop napalms on the ever-growing Orks. However, there was one problem. As the planes flew in, Cole noticed that they flew a little too close to there position. Looking behind him, Cole saw a wall of napalm approaching him. Grabbing his rifle and running, Cole barely managed to escape the blast. Waking up several days later in a hospital, he was given the news. Out of the Catachan platoon of 50 and his ten men squad, all of them 4 year veterans, he was the only survivor. Breaking into tears at soon as the news was broken to him, Cole spent a week in the hospital recovering. During the time, he simmered in rage against the officers who he once respected. After he was released from the hospital, Cole hatched a plot to kill several senior officers that he saw as the reason his squad died. Taking his sniper rifle and disappearing for a week, Cole took a position overtop a ridge looking over the Irregular camp. Killing the the platoon commanders first, Cole turned his attention to the regiments only surviving commissioner. Killing him mid speech, Cole then killed the two colonels right next to him. Attempting to escape, he was caught by a Stormtropper squad with strict orders to bring him in. Penal Soldier After being caught, Cole was sent off with the other military prisoners off world to the planet of Torvous. Upon arriving there, Cole served a stint there before the 5th Penal Legion came back. Instead to being assigned to Tango Squadron at first, Cole was sent to another ‘meat-grinder’ unit. The only think that got him bumped up to Tango was the fact that he out-shot every one of the other soldiers. Now, he serves the disction of the only sniper to be in Tango at the present moment. Personality and Traits As a whole, Cole is actually rather calm and laidback. He is often seen cracking jokes with his squad mates instead of cracking there heads, and normally has a smile on his face. He is often heard reminiscing about his home on Icno IV and often painting it as a heaven of some-sort. He is also a very good cook, often making meals for Tango Squadron provided he has something to cook. However, once looking through the scope of a sniper rifle, Cole’s personality changes. Instead of his normal, jovial (if a little dumb) self, Cole changes into a quiet, cold and calcuting mass murderer. He is known to ‘play’ with his victims before shooting them if he needs to instill psychological terror into his foes such as shooting them in the kneecaps and leaving them to bleed out, shooting them in the groin, and other such pleasant tactics. Normally during an engament, Cole will run off in order to find a spot for him and his sniper rifle “Sarah”. Often times, when he sees a good spot he’ll head off to it even if his superior officer is telling him no. During these times on going to the said spot, Coles training in stealth comes into play. Killing enemies on his way to the said place with only a knife and a pistol, Cole could be seen as a master of battlefield stealth. Cole also a dislike for most of his superior officers, feeling that they’ll leave him behind like they did on Armageddon (something he still has nightmares from). He is also dislikes most ‘fly-boys’ fearing they’ll drops bombs on him again. He also really, really, really doesn’t like Orks. Despite his general dislike of superior officers, commissars, fly-boys, and most of authority, Cole still keeps the Imperial Cult close. Seeing it as possibly one of the few refugees he still has in this world, Cole often views those who would defy it with at least some sort of wariness. Cole also has an odd dedication to his Sniper Rifle, “Sarah”. Often seen talking to it, asking it to give him a clean kill. This has drawn a few stares from his squad mates before, and he’ll problay draw a few more in the battles to come. A few theories are abound in the squad why he does it, the most common being that he was once married on Icno and had to leave his wife behind. Following in a close second is because he’s a crazy motherfucker. Equipment * Sniper Rifle: Cole’s sniper rifle is really just a modified version of a hunting rifle on Icno IV. Chambered for the .585 round, Cole’s rifle has a scope that can alternate between normal and thermal vision. Cole has also added a silencer to it, stolen from an armory when the man in charge wouldn’t give one to him. * Revolver: Cole’s revolver isn’t anything special. Just a normal stub-gun that he loads with hollow-point bullets for that extra “oomph”. * Icnoian Axe: Cole’s Axe is one of his last few links to his homeworld. Refusing to part with it for any reason, Cole uses it as many would use a matachte. Expect, he can be expected to throw said Axe at an enemy and hit them dead on. That, and his hand to hand combat skills aren’t to shabby with it. * Flak Vest: Refusing to wear the bulkier Flak Armor, Cole goes into battle wearing a simple flak vest. Although some would view this as suicidal, Cole views this as necessary. Unlike flak armor, Cole can quietly move around in a flak vest. Plus, it allows him to lay lower to the ground then flak armor; a nesscity with sniping. * Flamer Pistol: Keeping this minature flamer since Armageddon, Cole is known to use this when any enemy (Namely Orks) get too close. * Bedroll: Cole's bedroll is almost always slung over his back. Depending on the planet there on, Cole's bedrolls camoflauge changes. Cole is also known to use it as a make-shift cloak if needbe, mainly if he does'nt have enough time to slip into his ghille suit. * Ghille suit: Cole's 'ghille suit' is nothing more then a light overall that Cole simply attachs local folliage to. It still works when sniping, concealing him at both short and long range. Still, Cole is often seen complaing about it, wanting a 'real' ghille suit. * Com-link: Almost always seen in his ear while there out in the field, Cole uses this to stay in contact with the rest of the squad while he's out soloing. Cole does'nt use it that often while he's out by himself, perfering to keep quiet and let the squad know only what they need to know. Skills Cole, as stated before, is a sniper. As such, he is a master of recon behind enemy lines, stealth and marksmen ship. Although a little scary on how well he can kill somebody at long range, he is also an adept fighter with his axe. Often throwing it an enemy before they have time to react, Coles precision with the Axe almost beats his skill with his rifle. Also, his outdoorsmen skills are highly valued in Tango Squadron. If someone, or something, was through the area recently he can tell you where it was heading, what it was, and how long ago. Cole is also, surprisingly, a good cook. Learning the skill from his mother after years of helping her cook the various beasts on his home world he’s killed. This often keeps Tango Squadrons morale up in the field instead of eating rations. Finally, Cole also knows a small bit of wilderness doctoring. He is able to set most broken bones, and he knows which plants you should and shouldn’t eat. Which has come in handy more then once, and serves a great way to get revenge. (“Sure, eat that plant. It’s safe”) Relationships in Tango * Deacon Coletrane Cole respects Coletrane, but, he keeps his eye on him. Despite the fact that Deacon is still among the enlisted men, Cole’s paranoia of officers keeps on knawing at him. Cole has already planned for the day if Deacon becomes an officer, mainly with an axe to the base of the skull. But, until them, Cole will respect most of Deacons orders and still provide overwatch for him and not shoot him. Although, he refuses to make food for him. * Virgil Vasquez Cole is on O.K terms with Virgil. Cole still doesn’t trust him and often thinks of simply taking his axe and burying into Virgils forehead just to shut him up. Although, he does respect Virgil for his disrespect to superior officers, and the fact that he assaulted a Space Marine and lived. As long as Virgil doesn’t touch Sarah, Cole won’t mess with him. As with Deacon, Cole refuses to share the food he cooked with him. * Cale Barakus Despite the fact that Cole and Cale have two different military backgrounds (One used precision, the other blew stuff up) Cole and Cale get along fairly well. Although, Cole often does object when Cale suggests Cole is crazy. But, possible it’s the fact that both have mental diseases is the reason they get along. That and the fact that he killed an officer does'nt help. * Fredric Aslk Cole's possible only reason for respecting Fredric is his black-market. Able to pick up the rare and expensive bullets for his rifle from there, other then that, Cole talks to him rarely. Most likely because Cole is wary of the fact that he whirr's all the time when he talks, and he's more machine then man. * Liana LeGuie Cole is possibly the only one (besides Oscar) that does'nt heckle Liana. Cole does'nt explain why, and he does'nt talk to her at all. It's like he ignores that shes even there. Nobody knows why, and Cole does'nt talk about it at all. * Raynor P'tar Cole keeps an eye on the theif for fear he might steal Sarah, or for that matter, touch Sarah. Although, he does find his skills with scouting helpful on more then one occasion. All together, Cole is openly friendly to him, but, he secretly makes sure that nothing of his is stolen. Mainly Sarah. That, and he thinks his last name sounds "Tau-ish". * Jared Richter Cole attempts to act like an older brother to Jared. In his own way, Cole trys to teach Jared what he knows about sniping. Although, the lessons don’t work out too well. Also, Cole makes sure that Jared is safe while he is providing over-watch for the rest of the squad. If something is about to kill two members of the squad, and Jared is among those, Cole lets the other man die so Jared can survive. * Rugar Lazarus Cole and Rugar do not get along. Most likely about Rugars jokes about stealing Sarah that Cole took dead serious. While sniping for the squad, Cole often thinks about simply killing Rugar and chalk it up to the Orks. Still, he hasn’t yet. Yet. Cole also thinks about just wounding him and leaving him to die, or imbedding his Axe into Rugars skull. So far, he has'nt done any of his various plans yet. *'Oscar' Cole loves Oscar. Often times spoling him with whatever he find, Cole can often seen talking to Oscar while cleaning Sarah. Sometimes, Cole can be seen having a three-way conversation between him, his gun Sarah and Oscar much to the dismay of the rest of Tango Squadron. Quotes From About Category:Characters